This is a continuing project on the study of the effect of vitamin A deficiency and/or successive respiratory virus infections on chemical carcinogenesis in the respiratory tract. Diethylnitrosamine (DEN) and Benzo(a)pyrene (BP) are being studied in the hamster. Preliminary results suggest that successive viral infections did not inhibit or enhance the production of tumors in the upper respiratory tract.